Poems Party
by vernonmenal
Summary: [CH 2 UP!] Mulai dari pertemuan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saling benci seakan-akan kebencian mereka bisa tahan sampai tujuh turunan. Yunho, kepala sekolah, dgn iseng menyatukan mereka ke dalam sebuah perlombaan puisi.../"Kalian berdua... Bersama-sama.""Aku tidak sudi!"/Bagaimana jadinya, ya?/CHANBAEK/Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_**BRUK!**_

"Aw," Baekhyun langsung terpelanting ke lantai begitu tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan lengan seseorang. Sebenarnya agak berlebihan sih karena ia hanya bersenggolan sedikit. Tapi, sepertinya orang yang ditabraknya itu agak sengaja mendorong lengannya lebih maju supaya bisa membuat Baekhyun limbung dan terjatuh.

Sambil mengusap bokongnya yang nyeri, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan memperhatikan siapa yang sudah bersenggolan dengannya. Pemuda itu berbadan tinggi. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan tampan dari kacamata seorang cowok seperti Baekhyun. Rambutnya abu-abu, pasti sulit sekali merawatnya. Dan turun ke bawah...

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

 _Matilah aku..._

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **Poems Party**

 **#1**

.

 **Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

 **Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol; slight HunBaek.

 **Genre(s):** Romance (hate-love relationship), drama, a lil' bit of comedy.

 **Warnings:** AU. OOC. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat amberegul. Garing. Jayus. Fool-mouthing.

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 **...**

Seperti sekolah-sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya, Jungshin High School juga memiliki golongan-golongan tersendiri di dalam pergaulan murid-muridnya. Walaupun sebenarnya sistem tersebut sudah dihapus sebersih-bersihnya oleh sang kepala sekolah yang baru, Yunho-saem, tapi tetap saja yang namanya tradisi lama, susah sekali untuk dihapuskan.

Maka itu, Jungshin High School terbagi jadi tiga golongan pergaulan.

Pertama adalah bros mawar emas. Setiap murid yang memakai bros ini sudah diakui kekayaannya sejak dahulu kala dan bersifat turun-temurun. Mereka juga orang-orang yang telah menyumbang ratus ribu hingga jutaan won hanya untuk sekolah.

Pokoknya, golongan pemakai bros mawar emas bisa dikatakan murid-murid golongan satu.

Kedua adalah pin dasi emas. Pemakai pin dasi emas ini merupakan golongan dua. Tak jauh berbeda dari golongan satu, hanya saja mereka termasuk orang kaya baru bak orang-orang yang baru kejatuhan durian runtuh yang terbuat dari emas. Singkatnya, mereka memiliki keluarga yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan keberuntungan.

Biasanya, golongan satu dan dua masih bisa bergaul dengan leluasa, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang hanya ingin bergaul dengan sesama golongan saja.

Yang ketiga atau yang terakhir adalah kosong alias golongan tiga. Sama seperti namanya, kosong, selain murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam golongan ini tidak memakai tanda apapun, mereka juga tidak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan. Kesimpulannya mereka hanya terdiri dari sekelompok pecundang yang _kosong_.

Tapi, walaupun kosong, mereka merupakan Einstein-nya sekolah. Nyaris 99 persen yang terseret ke dalam golongan tiga memiliki otak encer. Itulah sebabnya mereka bisa masuk ke Jungshin High School karena mereka mengambil jalur prestasi yang tes masuknya, _ohmaigawd_ , susahnya bukan main.

Sayang seribu kali sayang, otak cemerlang mereka tidak mampu menyelamatkan keberadaan mereka di dunia Jungshin High School yang begitu keras. Seakan-akan, eksistensi mereka tenggelam begitu saja di sekolah.

Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang tenggelam itu.

Bukannya ia tidak _ber-uang_ atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia tidak mau repot-repot terikat dengan hal konyol yang berlabelkan "golongan" itu. _It sucks_ —buat apa sih menggolongkan manusia? Apakah mereka lupa dengan kesamaan derajat di antara manusia sudah dijunjung sejak Perang Dunia kedua berakhir?

Makanya, karena Baekhyun pada dasarnya tidak mau menjadikan hidupnya yang sudah ribet menjadi lebih ribet lagi, lebih baik ia menjauhkan diri dari golongan-golongan itu dan yang paling penting adalah: jangan pernah memiliki urusan dengan golongan satu dan dua...

.

 _ **DEG!**_

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti sedetik ketika ia melihat sesuatu di bawah sana.

Bros—

—mawar—

— _emas..._

.

 _ **...MATILAH AKU!**_

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan berteriak panik sambil lari berkeliling di tempat. Tidak, sama sekali bukan gayanya. Jadi, sambil menegakkan harga dirinya, Baekhyun memandangi pemuda yang masih kaku di posisinya sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengatakan maaf sama saja dengan membuang urat malunya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang penting pemuda dari golongan satu ini bisa menerima permintaan maafnya dan tidak membuat urusan yang panjang dengannya, Baekhyun rela mengucapkan kata maaf sampai seribu kali.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang diekspektasikan Baekhyun tidak selaras dengan kenyataannya.

" _Whuuut_ —? Maaf?" Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan muka jengkel. Nada bicaranya angkuh dan dingin sekali. "Kau kira senggolan itu bisa diterima hanya dengan kata maaf?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong, maafkan aku," ujarnya lagi, benar-benar meruntuhkan citra dirinya.

 _Argh, sialan..._

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tersentak ke atas. Tahu-tahu saja wajahnya sudah mendekat ke wajah pemuda itu. Ketika ia merasa kalau kakinya terangkat sedikit dari lantai dan juga lehernya terasa sesak, saat itulah ia sadar kalau pemuda tinggi itu sedang menarik kerah kemejanya ke atas.

Baekhyun berusaha melepas cengkeraman itu dari lehernya, tapi tidak berhasil karena pemuda itu terlampau kuat memegangi kerahnya.

"Kau kira kata maaf bisa membersihkan bekas kemiskinanmu di lengan seragamku, hah?! Kau harus mengganti seragam ini, udik!" teriak pemuda itu tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Mendadak kemarahan langsung menguasai Baekhyun. Sialan—kurang ajar sekali. Baekhyun ingin sekali meninju muka orang ini, tapi...

 _Sabar, Baek. Jangan emosi dulu..._

Baekhyun langsung menghela napas dalam, lalu mencoba melepas cengkeraman pemuda itu lagi. Tapi, malah pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"L-lepas...," ujar Baekhyun akhirnya dengan suara agak mencicit karena merasa sesak. "A-aku kan sudah m-minta maaf..."

"Kau ganti dulu seragam ini, miskin! Maaf itu tidak bisa menyucikan seragam ini lagi! Seragamku sudah kotor karena rakyat jelata sepertimu!" teriak pemuda itu sekali lagi di depan muka Baekhyun. "Dan bahkan— _oh, shit_ —aku sudah mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan menyentuhmu!" Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh lagi, menyebabkan tawa miris mulai tertangkap indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas dalam. Berusaha sabar.

 _Diam, Baek. Jangan terprovokasi..._

Lagipula— _oh, sial_ —kenapa harus ada penonton dadakan begini, sih?

"Sial... Sial... Apa yang sudah kuperbuat...," pemuda itu mengerang frustrasi sambil memijati pelipisnya. "Sialan—minggir sana kau! Jangan pernah bertatap muka denganku lagi, rendahan!" Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, setelah ia menendangi badan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya tiba-tiba bangkit. Tanpa repot-repot mengingatkan dirinya lagi untuk bersabar (kesabaran ada batasnya juga, kali!), Baekhyun melepaskan salah satu sepatunya lalu melemparkannya ke kepala pemuda itu.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Adaw!"

 _Strike._

Baekhyun dapat mendengar beberapa orang bertepuk tangan riuh mendapati lemparannya tepat sasaran. Angin kebanggaan langsung berhembus di sekitar Baekhyun, membuat hidungnya kempas-kempis sesaat.

Sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang nyeri, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegap, lalu menghampirinya dengan wajah menggelap. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak gentar sama sekali. Bahkan ia mencondongkan dadanya ke depan supaya terlihat lebih tegar lagi.

"Brengsek—apa yang kau lakukan padaku, miskin?!" Pemuda itu hendak mencengkeram kerah seragam Baekhyun kembali, tapi Baekhyun dapat dengan cepat menangkis tangan besar itu dan menghindar.

"Perlu kuulangi perbuatanku tadi, hah, orang sok kaya?!" balas Baekhyun sama berteriaknya.

"AP—" Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia melotot ke arah Baekhyun, mengangkat tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Huh, untung saja Baekhyun pernah belajar hapkido. Jadi, dengan tenang, Baekhyun mulai memasang kuda-kuda andalannya dan mempersiapkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan pemuda tempramental ini.

"AWAS KAU, UDIK!" Pemuda itu berteriak seiring tinju itu semakin mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, hendak melindungi wajahnya sekaligus menyarangkan satu tinju ke perut pemuda tinggi itu. "HIAAAAT—!"

Tapi, pertarungan yang seharusnya terjadi dengan seru itu akhirnya harus diinterupsi dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda pucat yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan dirinya di antara Baekhyun dan pemuda tinggi itu. Pemuda yang baru _join_ itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ingin melindungi Baekhyun dari tinju pemuda tersebut.

Baekhyun dan pemuda itu sama-sama tercengang sejenak, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu yang lebih dulu sadar kemudian menggerutu, memprotes apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"YACH! Minggir kau, cadel! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada si pendek ini!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan pemuda asing yang dipanggil "cadel" tersebut.

Pemuda cadel itu tertawa kecil, lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil merangkul pemuda tinggi itu sekaligus menahan kedua tangan si pemuda yang siap meninju Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Maaf ya, golongan tiga. Aku harus menginterupsi sebentar pertarungan kalian karena ada sesuatu yang mau kulakukan dengan si idiot ini," kata pemuda cadel itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Sesaat Baekhyun hanya bisa terpana. _Hah? Apa-apaan ini?_

Pemuda tinggi yang dirangkul itu langsung protes. "HEI! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL IDIOT—" Tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika pemuda cadel itu menutup mulutnya, lalu segera menariknya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" _Bye_ ," kata si pemuda cadel itu sebelum pergi.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Matanya berkedip cepat memandangi kedua punggung itu sampai menjauh dan menghilang di balik lorong sebelah kanan.

Setelah keduanya benar-benar tidak terlihat, Baekhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya masih ada banyak orang yang mengelilinginya sambil berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun tidak mau lebih lama lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Baekhyun menyambar kembali sepatunya, lalu melesat menuju ruangan kelasnya.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Oh Sehun, pemuda cadel yang tadi disebut-sebut itu segera menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan cepat menuju bagian tersepi dari semua lorong yang ada di sekolah. Baru saja si pemuda tinggi itu mau melayangkan protes lagi, Sehun sudah keburu menarik tangan pemuda itu, lalu membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok, menghimpit tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Mau apa kau, Oh Sehun?!" sembur si pemuda tinggi itu dengan jengkel. "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang memberi pelajaran pada rakyat jelata itu, hah?!"

"Memberi pelajaran atau melampiaskan kemarahan, huh?" Sehun mendecakkan lidah. "Aku tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Terkadang kau bisa menjadi sangat kekanakkan."

"Aku tidak kekanakkan, cadel!" semprot pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu dengan sebal.

"Lantas, kenapa saat turun dari mobilmu, kau tampak amat-sangat menyeramkan? Biasanya kan kau suka tebar pesona. Bahkan kau tidak membalas sapaan dari sepupumu ini," Sehun mendesah. "Aigoo, jahat sekali saudaraku ini..."

Chanyeol mendecih. "Tidak usah melankolis kayak gitu, deh!"

Sehun menyengir sejenak. "Jadi...," ia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan mimik menggoda, "...apa alasannya _mood_ pagimu berantakan begini?"

"Tidak usah sok mau tahu, deh!" Chanyeol mendorong wajah Sehun yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. "Minggir kau sana, cadel! Atau kau juga mau kutonjok seperti si pendek sialan tadi, hah?"

Sehun refleks mundur selangkah sambil memalangi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul Sehun. Mundurnya Sehun segera dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh, lalu menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Sambil tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyamai langkahnya. "Tunggu deh, Yeol—omong-omong, kau kenal cowok yang mau kau tonjok tadi?"

Chanyeol langsung menatap Sehun dengan horor. "Ya, Tuhan—kau gay?" tanyanya syok sekaligus sok tahu. "Kau... Jangan-jangan kau juga mau mengikuti jejak ayahku, hah?!"

Sehun yang tadinya menyengir tiba-tiba mengangakan mulutnya. Sangat lebar.

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ia baru saja skakmat, kawan! Membuka kartu trufnya sendiri!

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa, kok!" elaknya cepat sambil mempercepat langkah. "L-lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan!"

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Jadi, maksudmu... itu yang membuatmu tidak dalam _mood_ baik hari ini, Tuan Muda?"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Jangan berspekulasi yang macam-macam, deh!"

"Bukannya berspekulasi," Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, "masalahnya, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Paman Mickey bisa, _well_ , seperti _itu_."

Melihat Sehun memberikan tanda petik menggunakan jarinya ketika mengatakan kata "itu", Chanyeol langsung mengerang, mengutuki segala keemberan mulutnya besarnya itu.

"Idiot," makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Bukankah Paman cinta sekali pada Bibi Park?"

Chanyeol mendecih miris. "Kata siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada remeh. "Nyaris setiap malam aku bisa mendengar suara mereka bersahut-sahutan penuh amarah. Mananya yang cinta?"

"Tapi, kalau di depan kita, mereka—"

Chanyeol langsung memotong. "Mereka penipu yang ulung. Aktor dan aktris terbaik abad ini. Jangan tertipu dengan kemasan mereka, deh," Chanyeol melengos hambar. "Bahkan mereka ternyata sudah bercerai sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Sialan—bahkan aku tidak tahu sama sekali hingga kemarin malam."

"Ouh, _that really hurts, man,_ " Sehun langsung meringis penuh penyesalan. "Jadi, siapa pasangan Paman yang baru? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Mana aku tahu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. "Lagipula, kalau ayahku ingin memperkenalkan dia padaku, aku akan pergi menghilangkan diri dari mereka! Aku tidak peduli!"

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Jangan begitu. Dia itu masih ayahmu, lho."

"Sebodo amat," erang Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Pokoknya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke? Awas kalau kau menyebarkan gosip!" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi sambil menuding dahi Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya di bibir seperti sedang menjahit bibirnya, kemudian ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, satu lagi," Chanyeol menambahkan. "Jangan pernah menyinggung soal itu di depan ayahku atau bersikap jijik padanya. Bersikap seperti biasa saja, oke?"

Sehun langsung mendesah. "Tenang saja. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja," katanya dengan nada meyakinkan. "Hanya saja, aku masih _amazed_ dengan keputusan Paman. Hebat sekali."

"Apanya yang hebat?" Chanyeol mendelik jijik.

"Dia berani melawan takdir. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Chanyeol mendesis, "Sekali lagi kau bilang dia hebat, akan kulempar kau dari lantai tiga ini, cadel."

Sehun melepas rangkulannya. "Yach! Chanyeol! Kenapa kau jahat sekali, sih?!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berjalan lebih dulu, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, Chanyeol mendelik dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Bukannya jahat," gumamnya pelan. "Aku hanya benci gay..."

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Hampir saja kau terlambat tadi, Baek." Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun, berceletuk ketika sedang jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, sepasang sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di meja terpojok dan tersembunyi yang ada di kantin sekolah. Selain untuk mencari ketenangan, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kali ada orang yang melewati meja mereka.

Berbeda dari Baekhyun yang terseret ke dalam golongan tiga, Kyungsoo merupakan murid dari golongan satu. Alasan mengapa murid golongan satu ini bisa mengalami sindrom abnormal karena telah berteman dengan murid golongan tiga adalah simpel saja. Kyungsoo kurang-lebih mirip dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama tidak suka terlibat ke dalam golongan-golongan sialan itu.

Pertemanan keduanya ini sudah lama terendus oleh yang lainnya sejak kelas sepuluh. Biasanya, setiap kali mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu dengan murid-murid golongan satu, mereka akan disindir bahkan dimaki habis-habisan. Wajar, karena berteman dengan murid golongan tiga sama saja dengan aib. Mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Tapi, memang dasarnya baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tebal muka, mereka sih cuek-cuek saja. Sebodo amat yang lain mau berkoar apa, yang penting mereka masih menjalani hubungan pertemanan yang baik sampai sekarang.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengunyah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Iya, nih. Ada sesuatu di jalan."

"Aku tahu," kata Kyungsoo dengan paham. "Kau berkelahi dengan murid golongan satu, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda tinggi menyebalkan itu membuat kekesalannya timbul lagi. "Orang brengsek itu..."

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar? Tidak biasanya kau mau berurusan dengan golongan satu, Baek."

"Bukan aku yang mau mengajaknya ribut," bela Baekhyun. "Tapi, si tiang listik itu yang duluan membuat keributan denganku!"

"Memangnya, dia ngapain?" Kyungsoo mulai menginterogasi.

"Begini, Kyungsoo-yah, aku sedang berjalan dengan santai. Aku tahu kalau saat itu aku sedang _spacing out_ , tapi aku bersumpah aku masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang di sekitarku." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi, mendadak aku ditabrak oleh cowok brengsek itu sampai aku terjatuh. Bahkan dia menghinaku sampai menendangiku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah?! Jadi, kubalas saja dia dengan melempar sepatuku padanya," Baekhyun mengelus-elus sepatu hitam pudarnya dengan sikap bangga. "Sepatu ini kena tepat di kepalanya. _Dorrr!_ —seperti bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki!"

Walaupun Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada bangga, tapi Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja. Malah, ia bertanya lagi dengan datar, "Setelah kau melemparkan sepatu itu padanya, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap datar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membalas, "Dia marah, tentu saja. Dia marah lalu menghampiriku. Dia hampir saja menghajarku dan aku menghajarnya. Tapi..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun termenung sendiri.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya langsung bergerak ke kejadian tadi pagi. Di mana ia hampir saja ditinju oleh orang kaya-sombong-tempramental itu. Kemudian seseorang menghalangi mereka berdua.

Seseorang itu...

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, memandang langit yang dihalangi oleh atap fiberglass kantin. Walaupun terhalangi atap, tapi fiberglass itu memang agak transparan, jadi warna biru langit itu masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh mata Baekhyun.

Lagipula, kenapa kita jadi membahas atap kantin ini?

 _Seseorang itu..._

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dapat ditangkapnya dari pemuda yang secara tidak langsung sudah menyelamatkannya dari pertarungan itu. Kalau saja si pemuda pucat dari—tunggu, bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu dari golongan mana pemuda itu berasal!

Baekhyun mengerut-ngerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Mencoba menggali isi ingatannya, membayangkan sosok si pemuda pucat itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas sosoknya yang tinggi, rambut cokelatnya, bahunya yang tegap, dan...

.

Bros—

—mawar—

—emas...

.

 _ **Lagi...**_

.

 _ **OH GAWD~!**_

Kenapa Baekhyun lagi sial begini, sih?! Ia sudah berjanji—amat-sangat berjanji—kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berurusan sama sekali, bahkan bertatap mata dengan golongan satu dan dua itu—pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi... **KENAPA HARI INI IA MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN ITU?!**

Bahkan, Baekhyun tidak hanya berurusan dengan satu orang, tapi **dua** orang sekaligus dari golongan satu!

Matilah dia. Amat-sangat mati.

Baekhyun menghela napas sangat panjang. Hidupnya benar-benar sial. Bagaimana kalau dua manusia kelas atas itu mengingat wajahnya dan suatu hari nanti mereka berbuat yang macam-macam padanya? Bagaimana kalau kedua manusia itu sama-sama bersekongkol untuk mengintimidasi bahkan mencelakai Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau kedua manusia itu...

 _ **Plak!**_ Sebuah tangan imajiner langsung menampar pipi Baekhyun.

Buat apa dirinya harus sekalut ini? Baekhyun kan punya hapkido. Bahkan dirinya sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam. Kenapa harus takut dengan cowok tinggi-labil-tempramental dan cowok pucat-ganteng-santai itu?

.

 _Syiiit! What da_ _ **hell**_ _did he just_ _ **say**_ _?!_

 _Gan...teng? GANTENG?_

Baekhyun kembali menampar dirinya dengan keras dalam hati. _**Plak! Plak!**_

Kayaknya Baekhyun sudah mulai gila, deh.

Tidak mungkin kan ia menganggap pemuda yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan dirinya itu ganteng?

Tapi...

...Baekhyun harus akui si pemuda pucat itu memang ganteng.

Super-super-super ganteng menurut kacamata Baekhyun.

Baik pula. Mau menyelamatkan dia dari amukan si pemuda tinggi-labil-tempramental itu. Padahal Baekhyun kan tidak pernah minta diselamatkan.

Tapi sekali lagi...

...ia memang ganteng.

.

"Hah? Ganteng?"

Mendengar celetukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah? Siapa yang ganteng?" ia bertanya seolah-olah baru tersadar kalau ia sedang berada di dunia ini.

"Yang ganteng siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik. "Memangnya siapa yang ganteng?"

"Ganteng yang siapa? Siapa yang kau sebut ganteng?"

"Tadi... yang siapa yang ganteng?"

"Gantengnya yang siapa?"

Menyadari kalau semakin lama percakapan ini semakin absurd saja, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu bertanya dengan betul-betul, "Tadi kau bilang kalau dia memang ganteng. Nah, siapa yang ganteng? Apakah itu aku?"

Baekhyun langsung mendelik jijik. Jarang sekali Do Kyungsoo yang datar ini menjadi narsis. Tapi, sekali narsis, tingkah Kyungsoo menjadi dua kali lipat menjijikkannya dari orang yang paling narsis sedunia.

"Bukan untukmu, ya!" sorak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Lantas, buat siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, kembali ke mode datar. "Kau ini... gay, ya?"

Baekhyun langsung tersedak sendiri. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak sambil memukul-mukul dada. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak minum atau makan, tapi kenapa ia tersedak dengan hebat begitu?

"KAU! Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah?!" semprot Baekhyun segera setelah ia selesai menenangkan tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya. Kedua pipinya sempat merona sekilas.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan polos. "Lho? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau saja yang berlebihan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berlebihan...," sungut Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-yah. Aku tidak gay, kok. _Absolutely not_. Seratus persen tidak," katanya sambil mengacungkan tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Baekhyun tahu jelas maksudnya. Kalau Kyungsoo sudah bersikap seperti itu, sama saja ia menegaskan kalau ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sejenak. "Aku bertaruh padamu, lima puluh ribu won, kalau aku tidak gay—" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara setelah menyadari sesuatu. "YACH! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus mati-matian menegaskan kalau aku bukan gay?!" protesnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Harusnya kan aku tenang saja. Kalau aku berkoar-koar, sama saja aku sedang mengelak. Kenapa aku harus panik? Argh, Baekhyun bodoh..."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Pokoknya, aku bukan gay, oke?" kata Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan yakin. "Kau dengar aku, tidak? Aku bukan gay. Yach! Do Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, lalu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Baekhyun cuman bisa menggeram rendah.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat keduanya ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun segera mengarah ke kejadian kemarin pagi, tapi berbeda dengan yang satu itu, kali ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak jatuh. Malah, orang yang menyenggolnya itu langsung meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya ringan dan terdengar menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memungut pulpennya yang terjatuh dari saku kemejanya, lalu mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ap—eh, kau kan...?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok pemuda pucat itu. Yap, pemuda pucat yang kemarin pagi! Yang sudah menghalangi pertarungan itu! Baekhyun hanya bisa menunjuk pemuda itu dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Memang tidak elite sekali.

Sementara, pemuda pucat itu juga sama terkejutnya, hanya saja tidak senorak Baekhyun. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar sedikit, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Sejenak Baekhyun terpana. Wow, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ditampilkan oleh murid-murid golongan satu terhadap golongan tiga sepertinya.

"Kau... yang kemarin berantem dengan Chanyeol, kan?" tanyanya lebih dulu, membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha lepas dari keterpanaan, kemudian menjawab dengan polos, "Enggg... Siapa itu Chanyeol?"

"Cowok idiot yang kemarin marah-marah itu," jawab pemuda pucat itu.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Oh... Ehm, yeah...," jawabnya agak tidak fokus.

"Kuakui, tindakanmu kemarin itu heroik sekali. Epik! Selama aku dan dia bersekolah bareng, tidak ada sama sekali orang yang mau melawannya, bahkan melemparkan sepatu seperti itu padanya," pemuda pucat itu terkekeh lebar. "Kau benar-benar keren, _man_! Seandainya aku bisa melemparkan sepatuku seperti kamu..."

Alih-alih merasa bangga gara-gara dipuji cowok yang barusan dianggapnya ganteng, Baekhyun malah mendelik kesal, "Harusnya kau sering-sering memukulnya dengan sepatu biar otaknya jadi lurus."

Pemuda itu tertawa lebar, menimbulkan sesuatu perasaan menggelitik di hati Baekhyun. "Jangan begitu. Chanyeol lagi _bad mood_ saja kemarin pagi."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Terus dia melampiaskannya padaku, gitu?"

"Em, bisa dibilang begitu..."

Baekhyun kembali melengos. "Tahu gitu, kamu benar-benar harus menggetok kepalanya setiap pagi dengan sepatu. Kalau bisa sepatu hak tinggi."

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tertawa lebar. Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum, tapi lama-lama ia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa.

Baekhyun tahu—tahu sekali—kalau tidak seharusnya golongan satu dan tiga bisa tertawa bareng-bareng seperti ini. Tapi, di perpustakaan minim sekali orang lewat, jadi tidak ada yang bisa memergoki mereka lah, ya—

"Omong-omong, perkenalkan," tiba-tiba pemuda pucat itu menyodorkan tangannya, "aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap tangan itu dan wajah pemuda bernama Sehun itu secara berganti-gantian. "K-kau kan dari golongan satu... Kau tidak mungkin kan mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku...?" tanyanya ragu.

Mungkin memang merendahkan harga diri banget lantaran bersikap rendah hati—bahkan rendah diri—seperti itu di hadapan Sehun, tapi karena murid golongan satu terlalu berkuasa di sekolah ini, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menurut dan berusaha mengecilkan diri di sini.

Yeah, walaupun kemarin pagi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan sikap bersahabat. "Ah! _Screw it, man!_ " serunya dengan santai. "Kan Yunho-saem sudah menghapus sistem golongan itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya kita semua bisa berteman dengan leluasa!"

Baekhyun masih menatapnya ragu. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat setuju dengan kata-kata Sehun barusan.

Tanpa persetujuan, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk berjabatan tangan dengannya. Baekhyun cuma bisa pasrah dijabat oleh Sehun yang rupanya adalah sejenis cowok yang bersemangat.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau mengenalkan namamu?" tanya Sehun setelah melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan. "Em, yeah, n-namaku... Byun Baekhyun..."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu," kata Sehun dengan manis. "Ah! Astaga!" Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya sendiri, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Seharusnya aku cepat-cepat ke ruangan guru, tapi kenapa aku jadi di sini, ya?! Aduh! Bisa digetok lagi kepalaku sama Kyu-saem!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun. "Aduh, maaf, ya. Gara-gara ketemu denganku, kamu jadi terlambat ke ruangan guru..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, aku memang mau kenalan denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kelasmu," sahut Sehun, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga! Aku sudah terlambat sekali!" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Sudah dulu ya, Baekhyun-ah. Kalau kita bisa ketemu lagi, kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Sampai jumpa~"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung mendesah pelan. Kedua tangannya terjalin, lalu diletakkannya di depan dada.

 _Oh, God_... Apakah yang barusan itu cuman mimpi?

Mungkin Baekhyun harus mengeceknya dulu—

"Adaw!" Baekhyun langsung meringis kesakitan akibat cubitannya sendiri di lengan atasnya.

Ia langsung dapat menyimpulkan: ia memang tidak sedang bermimpi.

 _Oh, ini kenyataan, toh..._

Baekhyun merona sendiri membayangkan kembali bagaimana Sehun tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya, lalu memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu padanya. LEBIH DULU, lho! Sesuatu yang amat langka di tahun keduanya di sekolah yang diisi penuh oleh anak-anak gengsi dari golongan satu dan dua.

Dan, Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona ketika membayangkan kembali bagaimana Sehun tertawa dan tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ugh, memang beneran ganteng banget..."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun malu sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan kanannya, berharap semoga tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan ucapannya.

Tapi...

"Ganteng, ya?"

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat.

...harapannya tidak terkabul.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Ganteng, ya?"

Sudah Chanyeol duga, pasti bocah pendek ini tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pilar gedung. Buktinya, ketika Chanyeol berceletuk seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua bahu kecil itu mengejang, lalu orang itu membalikkan badan ke sumber suara, yaitu... dirinya.

Lagi-lagi, seperti yang sudah Chanyeol duga sebelumnya, pasti bocah pendek ini bakalan menuding Chanyeol, lalu melebarkan matanya dengan kaget. "K-K-K-K-KAUUUU...?!" jeritnya norak.

Chanyeol langsung mengorek telinganya dengan santai, seakan-akan jeritan pemuda pendek ini memekakkan telinganya. "Norak banget, sih?" celetuk Chanyeol akhirnya dengan nada sebal.

Dan pemuda pendek itu tak kalah sebalnya juga. "SIAPA YANG NORAK, HAH?!"

Chanyeol kembali mengorek telinganya. "Duh, bisa tidak sih kamu tidak jerit-jerit seakan-akan aku mau memerkosamu, huh?"

"Apa-apaan—" Pemuda pendek itu melototinya, seakan-akan bakalan ada sinar laser yang keluar dari kedua matanya. "IH! MESUM BANGET!"

Chanyeol mendesah capek. "Siapa yang mesum, sih?" tanyanya heran. "Kan aku hanya bilang 'seakan-akan'," ia mengisyaratkan tanda petik dengan jarinya, "otakmu saja yang kejauhan. Apa jangan-jangan kau yang mesum, hah...," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa nama pemuda pendek ini, tapi ia kehilangan petunjuk, "...Bae... Bae... _Baebaek_...?"

Pemuda pendek itu semakin memelototinya. Chanyeol sampai agak ngeri kalau bakalan ada laser sungguhan yang keluar dari mata sipitnya itu. "Namaku bukan Baebaek! Nama konyol macam apa itu, hah?!" pekiknya.

"Terus, namamu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari perbuatannya barusan. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa ia berkesan seperti ingin mengajak si bocah pendek ini kenalan? _No way_ , ya—Chanyeol butuh orang yang lebih berdada dari si cungkring ini.

Makanya, Chanyeol buru-buru meralat sebelum pemuda itu menyadarinya. "Ehm, tidak jadi, deh. Aku tidak sudi berkenalan dengan golongan rendah sepertimu."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau ditelisik dari mulutnya yang terbuka kecil, Chanyeol yakin kalau pemuda itu sudah punya sejuta omelan yang mau ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Tapi, rupanya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengatupkan mulutnya kembali, berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sendiri.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol bersorak kecewa dalam hati. _Yach, tidak asyik, bung!_

Chanyeol mulai memutar otak cepat, bagaimana cara memancing kemarahan si pendek ini. Setelah itu, Chanyeol akan berusaha membuat si cebol ini berlari mengejarnya dan Chanyeol akan membawanya menuju ke ruang guru. Kalau sudah di dekat ruang guru, Chanyeol akan semakin memancing emosinya, lalu membiarkan dirinya tertangkap dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh si cebol ini, kemudian... _bang!_ Ada guru yang memergoki mereka dan cebol ini kena hukum.

Rasanya Chanyeol kepengin banget ketawa lantaran ide ini. Yap, ini adalah ide pembalasan dendam Chanyeol kepada si cebol sialan-minta-ditimpuk ini gara-gara insiden sepatu kemarin.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol malu setengah mati gara-gara ditimpuk sepatu sama pemuda pendek ini. Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau golongan rendahan ini bakalan berani melakukan hal itu padanya. Kepadanya yang dari golongan satu, lho! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!

Tadinya sih Chanyeol ingin melupakan insiden itu dan menganggapnya salah satu memori yang paling tidak penting di dalam hidupnya. Tapi, secara tidak sengaja Chanyeol bertemu dengannya di salah satu lorong, saat ia ingin mencari keberadaan Sehun yang rupanya sedang pergi ke ruang guru. Membuat kenangan itu menguar lagi di dalam otaknya.

 _Well_ , tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa ia harus membalas dendam. Dan secara otomatis, otaknya membentuk sebuah skenario yang sungguh hebat.

"Ehem," Chanyeol mendeham sejenak, "yang ganteng-ganteng tadi... maksudnya Sehun, ya?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan Chanyeol menohok tepat di jantung cebol itu, karena pipinya langsung merona merah sekali dan air mukanya berubah menjadi panik.

"A-apa-apaan, sih?" elaknya gugup. "Tidak usah sok tahu, deh..."

Chanyeol memandanginya lurus-lurus, semakin mengintimidasi pemuda pendek itu. "Tapi kok kamu jadi gugup begitu? Sampai merona begitu pula..."

Pemuda pendek itu langsung memegangi kedua pipinya dengan kaget. "HAH?! Siapa yang memerah, hah? Aku... tidak memerah, kok!"

Justru pernyataan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol ragu. "Hm, semakin kau mengelak, semakin jelas kebenarannya," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Kau suka pada Sehun, kan?"

Pemuda pendek itu melotot, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "S-s-siapa... Aku tidak—!" Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghela napas panjang. "Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan berspekulasi yang macam-macam, deh."

Mendadak, Chanyeol mendengar suara " _klik_ " berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya. _"Jangan berspekulasi yang macam-macam, deh"_? Kok rasanya Chanyeol pernah mengatakan seperti ini, ya...

 _Stop deh, Chanyeol. Tidak usah menyama-nyamakan dirimu dengan rakyat jelata ini, deh!_

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, berusaha menampilkan wajah terangkuh yang terbaik darinya. "Siapa yang berspekulasi, hah? Sudah ada buktinya, kok."

Pemuda pendek itu cuma melengos, seperti enggan berkomentar. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tidak terprovokasi dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak asyik, ah!

"Sok tahu," ucap pemuda pendek itu akhirnya. "Sudah, ah! Aku capek berdebat denganmu. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan kamu lagi dengan sepatuku, jadi... lebih baik aku cabut sekarang! _Buh-bye_!"

Melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dengan cuek, lalu membalikkan badannya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja membuat Chanyeol sukses menganga lebar. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? Ia tidak sama sekali terpancing dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan?

 _Syiiit! What da_ _ **hell**_ _is_ _ **wrong**_ _with this_ _ **little kid**_ _?!_

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya.

"Aku akan menyebarluaskan tentang dirimu yang menyukai Sehun! Akan kubuat dirimu malu semalu-malunya sampai kau kehilangan muka untuk muncul lagi di sekolah ini. Ingat itu...," Chanyeol semakin menekankan ucapannya, "... _ **Baekhyun**_..."

Saking kesalnya, bahkan Chanyeol bisa mendadak mengingat nama pemuda pendek ini.

Baekhyun...

 **Byun Baekhyun...**

 _I will gotcha!_ _ **Pasti!**_

Dan Chanyeol langsung menyeringai ketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

xxx

.

.

" _Aku akan menyebarluaskan tentang dirimu yang menyukai Sehun! Akan kubuat dirimu malu semalu-malunya sampai kau kehilangan muka untuk muncul lagi di sekolah ini. Ingat itu..._ _ **Baekhyun**_ _..."_

.

Tadinya, Baekhyun menganggap ancaman itu hanyalah ancaman belaka dari mulut ember si brengsek galah bambu bernama Chanyeol itu. Tapi, ketika Baekhyun sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Kyungsoo, baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kantin, tiba-tiba saja banyak suara grasak-grusuk di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat begitu mendengar jelas apa yang sedang dibincangkan serentak oleh orang-orang di sini, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Sssth," desisnya. "Kamu nanti juga akan tahu kalau kamu diam."

Baekhyun menurut dan langsung menutup mulutnya, berusaha mendengarkan salah satu percakapan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Itu kan Byun Baekhyun..."

"Ssssth... jangan ditunjuk-tunjuk. Nanti orangnya nengok..."

"Lihat, deh. Aku jadi ragu kalau dia sebenarnya ada maksud lain bisa dekat-dekat sama Kyungsoo..."

" _Look at his face_ , gay banget..."

"Sebenarnya dia cukup manis buat ukuran cowok, tapi sayangnya dia harus suka cowok juga..."

"Apakah semua golongan tiga itu gay? Menjijikkan..."

"Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dia ya, Sayang. Nanti kamu digaet sama gay itu..."

"Dasar homo! Tidak pantas dia berada di sekolah ini..."

"Dasar, gay...!"

"Gay..."

 _Gay..._

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat-erat, mencoba mencari secuil saja kesabaran di sana. Rupanya, tiang listrik sialan itu benar-benar mengamalkan perkataannya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali _standing applause_ berkat tindakannya yang sukses besar itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rasanya ia juga ingin sekali melempari semua orang di kantin dan mulut besar mereka itu dengan meja-meja bundar ini. Tapi, ketika Baekhyun ingin melancarkan niatannya itu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"Kau mau melempari mereka dengan meja?" tebak Kyungsoo dengan tepat, seakan-akan ia bisa melihat isi pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Percuma, Baek," kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Harusnya yang kau lempari dengan meja itu bukan mereka, tapi si penyebar gosip itu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya langsung mengarah ke Chanyeol.

Benar juga kata Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol saat ini juga. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri, hendak mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di mana pun juga. Tapi, lagi-lagi si Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Mau mencari si penyebar gosip itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi mirip seperti peramal.

Baekhyun mendesah dan kembali duduk. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu menghalangiku, Kyungsoo-yah?!" gerutunya.

Kyungsoo malah memiringkan kepalanya. "Lho? Aku tidak menghalangimu, lho. Cuman menahanmu saja. Kau kan bisa saja melawanku dan langsung pergi. Kenapa kau harus menurutiku?"

Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah palu besar menimpa kepalanya. Ugh, benar juga apa kata si mata bulat di hadapannya ini. Kenapa ia harus menuruti setiap perkataannya?

Tapi, di sisi lain ia bersyukur kalau Kyungsoo mau menahannya. Seandainya, kalau Kyungsoo tidak menahannya, mungkin ia semakin terlihat memalukan lantaran mengamuk sembarangan di kantin bahkan di seluruh sekolah ini.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Ugh, brengsek sialan itu...," geramnya.

"Mau cerita?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum tipis. "Cerita saja."

Walaupun Kyungsoo memang datar dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang sahabat yang baik sekali. Buktinya saja, ia bisa menebak dengan jelas isi pikiran Baekhyun. Dan walaupun terkesan ogah-ogahan, buktinya ia sekarang mau mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum pula! Kyungsoo itu cukup baik, kan?

Karena Kyungsoo sedang berbaik hati mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera menceritakan segalanya, dari awal ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol sialan itu sampai ancamannya tentang menyebarkan kalau Baekhyun itu gay.

"Jadi...," Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya, "...kalau menurutmu sendiri, apakah kau merasa kalau kau itu gay?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Ya, jelas tidak lah!" semprotnya.

"Terus, kau tidak merasa kalau kau lagi menyukai cowok atau minimal tertarik sedikit lah dengan seorang cowok kan?"

Tertarik sedikit? Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ada, sih... Satu orang. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin sih tertarik menurut Kyungsoo sama sekali berbeda dengan tertarik menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertarik pada cowok itu karena ia kagum dengan sikap heroiknya waktu itu, tapi pasti pemahamannya berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas maksudnya tertarik dalam hal seksual.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Sepertinya ia agak curiga dengan jawaban yang barusan. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. "Hm, kalau begitu aku punya usul," sahutnya.

Mata Baekhyun langsung _bling-bling_. "Apa itu?!" tanyanya antusias.

"Kau...," Kyungsoo memberi jeda dramatis, "...diam saja."

Baekhyun merasa rahangnya seperti jatuh ke bawah. " _Whut da hell—_ "

"Heh, jangan marah dulu, dong," potong Kyungsoo sambil menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "Dengar dulu penjabaranku. Begini, kalau kau memutuskan untuk _take a revenge on him_ , kau bakalan makin dipermalukan sama dia. Percaya, deh. Tapi, kalau kau diam saja, membiarkan dia berkoar-koar sampai mulut berbusa, pasti kau akan menang. Dia lambat laun akan berhenti mengganggumu. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, dialah yang bakalan malu sendiri gara-gara sikapnya."

Baekhyun mendengarkan usul Kyungsoo baik-baik.

"Tapi, risikonya, yeah, kau harus tahan dengan segala omongan tentang dirimu. Kamu harus tebal muka setiap kali di sekolah. Aku tahu ini berat sekali, Baek, tapi...," Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "...aku akan mendukungmu sebagai sahabatmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan hati yang melumer. Astaga, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo bisa se- _sweet_ ini. Manis sekali. Rasanya, Baekhyun ingin memeluknya...

"Jangan kira kau bisa memelukku di sini," Kyungsoo memperingati dengan tajam. "Kau akan semakin dibilang gay, bodoh."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun semakin melumer. Ah~ kenapa sih Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengetahui isi hatinya? Apakah selama ini mereka sebenarnya adalah jodoh?

"Jangan memandangiku seakan-akan aku adalah takdirmu deh, Baek. _Please_ , itu menjijikkan. Membuatmu kelihatan homo beneran."

Baekhyun tersentak dan hanya tersenyum masam. " _By the way_ , trims banget ya, Kyungsoo-yah, sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik!"

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. " _That's what friends are for, dude_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Melihat senyuman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun semakin merasa kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan rasanya, kalau sekarang ini ia menghadapi Chanyeol sendirian, Baekhyun merasa ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap tenang-tenang saja, sementara si Chanyeol itu berkoar-koar seperti tong kosong nyaring bunyinya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya. Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol menang karena bisa menyebarkan gosip tidak benar atas dirinya. Tapi, tunggu saja saatnya nanti, lambat laun semuanya akan terbalas. Kalau bisa, Chanyeol-lah yang berubah jadi gay beneran!

 **Karma** itu **ada** , bung!

Dan Baekhyun **percaya** akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

xxx

 **Thanks and Review, please c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan dirinya, tapi seorang pria berusia akhir 20-an itu sudah duduk manis di takhta empuknya, hanya ditemani dengan sinar lampu yang minim. Beberapa kali pria itu tersenyum tipis memandangi buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Tapi ia tidak membaca keseluruhan buku, melainkan sejak tadi ia hanya membolak-balikkan dua lembar, di mana terpampang dua buah foto di halaman terpisah beserta data diri mereka.

 _Tok tok._

Jung Yunho—nama pria itu—langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya perlahan. Urat di lehernya sempat menegang—tidak menyangka ada orang yang datang di waktu sepagi ini—tapi, ia langsung mendesah mendapati wajah Changmin, salah satu staf petinggi dan guru bidang Biologi sekolah Jungshin ini.

"Maaf mengganggu, Yunho-ssi," kata Changmin dengan sopan. "Tapi, ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan Anda."

Yunho segera mempersilakan Changmin untuk duduk di hadapannya. "Apa itu?"

Bukannya segera mengatakan apa yang ingin didiskusikannya bersama Yunho, malah Changmin lebih tertarik dengan buku siswa di atas meja. "Hm? Itu kan Byun Baekhyun, anak muridku."

Yunho memandangi halaman itu, kemudian tersenyum. "Yeah... Aku tahu..."

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dari senyuman Yunho, Changmin menyipitkan matanya seraya bertanya, "Apa yang Anda ingin lakukan pada anak muridku?"

"Jangan curiga dulu, Changmin-ah," sahut Yunho dengan tenang. "Kau tahu Poems Party, kan?"

"Oh, festival puisi yang suka bikin heboh di kalangan sekolah-sekolah itu," Changmin langsung menanggapinya dengan santai. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah—jangan bilang kalau Anda..."

"Yap," sela Yunho. "Aku mau meminta dia ikut lomba itu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak lulusnya Yesung dan Henry, kita tidak pernah mengikuti lomba itu lagi. Oh, saat itu adalah masa-masa kejayaan sekolah kita, di mana kita banyak sekali menyabet titel juara...," Yunho mendesah dramatis. "Kudengar Baekhyun punya bakat menyanyi yang cukup mengagumkan di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan dia?"

Changmin mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Tapi... Anda hanya mengikutsertakan Baekhyun saja?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia membalikkan kertasnya ke halaman berikutnya. Terpampanglah wajah yang sama familiarnya di kertas itu. "Kudengar mereka sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat sekolah ini menjadi sarang perkelahian. Jadi, aku akan memasangkan Baekhyun dengannya. Berharap supaya mereka menjadi akur lewat perlombaan ini."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ke arah foto itu.

"Park... Chanyeol?"

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **Poems Party**

 **#2**

.

 **Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

 **Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol; slight HunBaek.

 **Genre(s):** Romance (hate-love relationship), drama, a lil' bit of comedy.

 **Warnings:** AU. OOC. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat amberegul. Garing. Jayus. Fool-mouthing. Narasi membosankan.

6K+ words masbruh~

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 **...**

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, Baekhyun menembus keramaian lorong sekolah sendirian. Perbuatannya itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri lantaran setiap kali ia berjalan, pasti ada saja orang yang langsung memasang pose mencurigakan, kemudian terdengarlah bisik-bisik yang membuat telinga siapapun panas, terutama telinga Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun—syukurlah—sudah mulai kebal dengan semuanya itu, jadi ia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah yang seolah mengatakan, _"Bahasa-bahasa alien macam apakah ini?"_

Ini sudah hari ketujuh Baekhyun diterpa gosip gay. Ia kira gosip itu akan mereda 2-3 hari lagi, tapi rupanya gosip itu malah semakin memanas seperti ada yang melemparkan obor lagi supaya semakin panas. Bahkan gosip-gosip itu mulai menyeleweng ke mana-mana. Semakin tidak masuk akal.

Salah satu contoh gosip yang membuat Baekhyun harus menyabarkan saraf-saraf emosinya adalah gosip bahwa ia punya _affair_ dengan salah satu guru di sekolah. Sinting! Baekhyun saja berusaha keras untuk tidak dekat dengan guru mana pun, apalagi untuk punya ketertarikan seksual dengan salah satu dari mereka?

Lantas, dari manakah gosip aneh-minta-dibakar-banget ini berasal?

Tentu saja dari Chanyeol keparat, pemuda tiang listrik galah bambu yang minta dipatahkan kakinya. Si sialan itu sudah mengubah hari-hari Baekhyun semenjak pertemuan buruk mereka di lorong sekolah. Tentu saja "mengubah hari-hari" itu dalam artian negatif—sangat negatif—tidak seperti di novel-novel atau film-film yang di mana maksudnya "mengubah hari-hari" itu kebanyakan berkonotasi positif.

Padahal, yang memulai perang itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi kenapa malah Baekhyun yang kena getahnya? Bukan hanya getah lagi, tapi sampai ke anak-cucu-cicit getah! Buruk sekali, pokoknya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, karena Baekhyun orang yang tidak mau menambah keribetan hidupnya lagi, ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan ulah kekanak-kanakkan si jangkung itu—walaupun kadang-kadang amarahnya meledak juga. Syukurlah, ada Kyungsoo, satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya di sekolah ini, yang mau mendukungnya, walaupun sekarang ia hanya bisa mendukung Baekhyun dari belakang karena takut menambah gosip lagi kalau Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo karena ada maksudnya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang dan lelah. Karena mahakarya Chanyeol, bahkan Kyungsoo juga ikut kena getahnya, walaupun hanya secuil.

"Memang harusnya kemarin itu aku benar-benar melemparinya dengan pot bunga," desis Baekhyun ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Jangan kira kalau ulah Chanyeol hanya sampai di gosip gay itu saja. Ulahnya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Chanyeol bahkan dengan tega membuat jebakan _batman_ di kursi Baekhyun kemarin pagi, menyebabkan Baekhyun harus menahan malu karena harus memakai celana _training_ yang jelas tidak cocok dengan baju kemejanya lantaran celana bahannya harus di- _laundry_ betul-betul, bahkan kalau bisa diganti dengan celana yang baru.

"Kau ini! Kau itu tidak puas apa mengganggu hidupku, hah?!" bentak Baekhyun karena tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap tuan muda sok ini.

 _Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menonjok muka sok tahu itu. Semoga Kyungsoo mau memaafkanku. Semoga..._

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan musik lewat _smartphone_ -nya langsung melepaskan _headset_ dari telinganya, lalu memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Wow," Chanyeol bersiul girang, "pakaianmu bagus. _Nice suit_."

"Nais syut, nais syut!" Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, hah?! Ganti celanaku, idiot!"

"Lho? Memangnya aku adalah pelakunya?" tanya Chanyeol sok _innocent_.

Baekhyun menggeram rendah. "Aku tahu—aku selalu tahu—kalau kau adalah dalang di balik semua ini!" tudingnya tepat di depan dahi Chanyeol. "Lagipula, saksi matanya banyak, kok!"

"Lalu...," Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan sikap tenang, "...kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

Sikap tenang Chanyeol itu tentu saja semakin membakar emosi Baekhyun. "YA, TANGGUNG JAWAB LAH, MORON!" teriaknya, mulai mengundang rasa penasaran orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu sehingga mereka mulai mengerubungi keduanya.

Chanyeol mengorek telinganya, seakan baru saja ada serangga yang masuk. " _Hell_ , bisa tidak sih kamu ini tidak senorak itu berteriak-teriak?" lengosnya. "Atau... apakah ini memang perilaku murid golongan tiga yang memang dari sananya suka bertindak kurang ajar?"

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung mengundang dengusan tawa dari para golongan satu dan dua, kecuali golongan tiga yang hanya dapat menggertakkan gigi. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak lagi, tapi...

 _Tarik napas, Baek. Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan si idiot ini mulai mengungkit-ungkit golongan lagi._

Baekhyun segera menelan teriakannya bulat-bulat, lalu menarik napas dalam. "Dan apakah ini adalah perilaku murid golongan satu? Suka mencari perhatian dengan orang golongan tiga sepertiku? Aw, orang tuamu tidak memberimu perhatian ya, jadi kau senang sekali mencari masalah denganku?" kata Baekhyun tenang sambil menyeringai puas dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang yang tercekik. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Wajah konyol yang baru ditampilkan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun kepengin ketawa ngakak sampai berguling-guling.

"APA KAU BILANG, HAH?!"

 _Bingo!_ Inilah balasan dari Chanyeol yang diharapkan oleh Baekhyun. " _God_ , bahkan telingamu juga bermasalah. Mau kueja, ya? Atau... mungkinkah aku harus menuliskannya di kertas dan mengajarmu membaca sekalian?"

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah saja seperti tomat. Itu benar-benar membuat perutnya geli sekali. _God_ , Baekhyun merasa ia menang. Yap, ia menang...

 _ **Brak!**_

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggebrak meja, lalu bangkit berdiri seraya menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun ke atas. "KAU—!" dengusnya amat-sangat jengkel. Napasnya yang beraroma _mint_ menerpa wajah Baekhyun saking intimnya jarak antara kedua wajah mereka.

Sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dari kerahnya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mulai bersikap beringas.

"Tidak usah sentuh-sentuh aku sembarangan!" bentak Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, udik! Dasar, gay sinting!"

"Heh, tiang listrik, aku ini bukan gay!"

"Homo!"

"Diam kau, dasar tukang gosip kayak cewek!"

Sementara percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin memanas, penonton di sekitar juga semakin memanas. Mereka mulai menyorakkan jagoan mereka masing-masing, yang tentu saja mayoritas mendukung Chanyeol sebagai pemenang adu mulut ini.

"Heh, aku ini bicara sesuai fakta saja, ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan angkuh.

"Fakta? Apanya yang fakta, hah?"

"Faktanya adalah kalau kau menyukai Se—"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan menyelipkan badan tingginya ke antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Orang itu membelakangi Chanyeol dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah ia adalah tembok yang bisa menghalangi serangan jenis apapun.

Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ ketika Sehun lagi-lagi memposisikan dirinya di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dan seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa tercengang.

Tapi, bukan hanya keduanya yang tercengang, para penonton pun juga sama tercengangnya. Bahkan tidak hanya tercengang saja, ada beberapa dari mereka yang memekik senang karena kedatangan salah satu murid tertampan di Jungshin.

Kali ini Sehun membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Argh, Park Chanyeol, aku menunggumu ke kantin, tapi kau tidak datang-datang. Tega sekali kau meninggalkan sepupumu di sana sendirian!" gerutunya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Argh, cadel... Minggir kau sana! Aku ada urusan penting dengan si kurcaci ini!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kurcaci hah, tiang listrik?!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hei, sudah, sudah," Sehun berusaha menenangkan keduanya, terutama Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku sebenarnya datang ke sini karena ada hal genting yang mau kubicarakan padamu sekarang."

"Hal genting apa lagi, sih?!" protes Chanyeol. "Dari kemarin kau selalu menghalangiku. Ada hal penting lah, ada hal genting lah. Apa maksudmu sih, Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun tidak lagi membalas Chanyeol dengan kata-kata, melainkan ia langsung menarik Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan menyeret pemuda tinggi itu keluar dari kelas.

"Hei—!" protes Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia ditelan pintu kelas.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi ditinggal dengan mode masih tercengang dengan sikap heroik Sehun yang kembali menyelamatkannya dari malapetaka yang hendak dibuat Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, semuanya juga tercengang dengan sikap Sehun.

Sambil menghela napas berat, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kelas tersebut sebelum yang lainnya mulai menggosipinya lagi.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Kau lagi..."

Suara berat itu menyentakkan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata sipitnya berkedip-kedip sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menangkap sosok—

 _Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa harus dia lagi?_

"...Byun Baekhyun," sambung pemuda tinggi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha tenang. "Hm, kau mau mencari ribut lagi, hah?"

"Tidak," balas Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Hanya ingin menyapa orang gay dari golongan tiga saja, kok. Kasihan sekali tidak ada yang menyapamu setiap datang ke sekolah. Baik sekali kan aku?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. "Kalau kamu mau mengajakku berantem, sebaiknya jangan sekarang, deh. _Mood_ -ku lagi buruk banget. Bisa-bisa kau mati suri kalau kau berani memancing emosiku sekarang."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Ouch, itu menyakitkan, Baekhyun...," desahnya dramatis. "Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati dan kau malah mengancamku? _Bad manner, bad manner..._ "

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mendelik kesal. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi tubuh tingginya itu segera menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

"Ergh, menyingkirlah," geram Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengambil lajur kanan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Menyingkir kubilang, brengsek," geram Baekhyun tak tahan. Ia berusaha bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat supaya bisa mengecoh Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun bisa meloloskan diri dari _The Great Wall of Chanyeol_ —kalau bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi...

"ARGH! SIALAN—AKU TERCEKIK!"

Baekhyun berteriak sambil meronta-ronta ketika Chanyeol berhasil menahannya dengan menarik dasinya kuat-kuat. Karena tidak ingin mati konyol akibat tercekik dasi, Baekhyun akhirnya mundur selangkah-dua langkah supaya ikatan dasi di lehernya itu mengendur sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah merasa tidak tercekik lagi, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan dasinya, membiarkan dasi hitam itu dipegang Chanyeol, lalu memutar badannya ke arah Chanyeol. "KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!" teriaknya marah.

Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang. "Ups, sori...," ucapnya, tapi terdengar seperti main-main karena jelas-jelas ia sedang menahan tawa.

Baekhyun yang _mood_ -nya sudah berantakan sekali langsung mengangkat tangannya, hendak melayangkan tinju yang sudah lama diidam-idamkannya terbenam di salah satu pipi Chanyeol.

Tapi...

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Pertengkaran mereka harus terusik karena suara itu. Sontak keduanya segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok pria tinggi sedang berlari-lari ke arah mereka dengan wajah tegas.

 _Mampus—itu kan Changmin-saem!_ teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak dalam hati.

Dengan takut-takut karena ketahuan bertengkar oleh guru, Chanyeol segera mengembalikan dasi Baekhyun kepada pemiliknya, sementara Baekhyun menarik tinjunya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang.

Setelah Changmin sudah benar-benar berada di hadapan mereka, guru Biologi itu segera berkata, "Kalian berdua—Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol—sekarang, ikut saya."

Apalah daya kedua pemuda itu selain menuruti perintah Changmin. Keduanya segera mengekori Changmin dengan Baekhyun di depan, sementara Chanyeol beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun.

Karena alasan konyol Chanyeol yang tidak ingin langkahnya dipimpin oleh murid golongan tiga—dengan catatan orang ini adalah gay—seperti Baekhyun, ia mempercepat langkahnya supaya setara dengan Baekhyun, kalau bisa satu-dua meter di depan pemuda pendek ini.

Tapi, tindakannya itu terlalu berlebihan sehingga tidak sengaja ia menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang risih langsung menoleh dan mendelik tajam, "Apaan, sih?!"

"Kau mundur sana. Aku yang di depan!" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara kecil supaya Changmin tidak mendengarnya.

"Enak saja!" sahut Baekhyun tidak terima. "Kau saja yang mundur sana!"

"Kau saja! Aku kan golongan satu, seharusnya aku yang berjalan lebih dulu. Golongan rendah mah harus berada di paling belakang!"

"Heh, dengar ya, Tuan Muda Sok Kaya! Kalau dalam perang, orang terdepan lah yang paling cepat mati. Nah, kalau kau mau mati duluan sih tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol melotot. "Ap—"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Suara menggelegar milik Changmin menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka lagi. Keduanya sempat mengira Changmin marah karena pertengkaran mereka. Tapi, ternyata bukan. "Kalian masuk ke sini," perintahnya seraya menunjuk ruangan yang sudah dikenal jelas dengan ruangan guru. _The most haunted-spookiest-scariest room_ di setiap sekolah setelah ruangan kepala sekolah.

Chanyeol langsung menatap horor ruangan itu. "Changmin-saem mau menghukumku?"

Baekhyun juga tak kalah ngerinya. "K-karena kami bertengkar tadi?"

Bukannya mengiyakan, malah Changmin mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah? Tidak, kok," ucapnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tapi, kalian dipanggil oleh Yunho-saem."

Keduanya langsung melotot.

 _What the_ —ini malahan lebih mengerikan daripada sekadar dihukum di ruangan guru. Super-duper mengerikan. Astaga, apakah pertengkaran mereka sudah diendus oleh kepala sekolah mereka?

"Cepatlah," kata Changmin, menyentakkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari pikiran mereka. "Yunho-saem ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kalian sekarang."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol cepat-cepat memasuki ruangan guru menuju pintu cokelat yang ada di ujung sana. Setelah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu lebih dulu, Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu itu, menampilkan sebuah ruangan super apik nan rapi yang hanya dimiliki oleh Yunho-saem, kepala sekolah mereka yang perfeksionis.

"Ehm, selamat pagi, Yunho-saem," ucap Baekhyun lebih dulu setelah Chanyeol menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho-saem." Dibandingkan dengan nada Baekhyun yang takut-takut, Chanyeol menyapa Yunho dengan lebih percaya diri.

Yunho yang tadinya sedang menatap ke luar jendela di belakangnya, lambat-lambat memutar kursinya. "Oh, kalian. Silakan, duduklah di depan saya."

Dengan gerakan canggung, keduanya segera duduk di dua tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia di depan meja. Tapi, kedua kursi itu begitu dekat, menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil yang tidak penting.

"Ih, minggir kau," desis Chanyeol dengan suara kecil. "Aku tidak sudi duduk dekat-dekat denganmu!"

Baekhyun melotot sambil menggeser tempat duduknya ke kanan. "Puas kau, hah?!"

"Seperti biasanya, kalian selalu bertengkar," ucap Yunho dengan tenang, membuat kedua pemuda itu tercekat dan memandangi kepala sekolah mereka dengan gugup.

"M-maaf, Yunho-saem," ujar Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang pertengkaran kalian. Rupanya, di saat seperti ini pun kalian masih bisa bertengkar, ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dia yang mulai, Yunho-saem," tuduhnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Kau..."

Chanyeol dengan cuek menanggapi kemarahan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap Yunho-saem. "Jadi, Anda ingin menghukum kami gara-gara pertengkaran kami?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Baekhyun mengira, Yunho akan tersinggung dengan sikap _direct_ Chanyeol. Tapi di luar dugaan, Yunho malah tersenyum seakan-akan apa yang barusan diucapkan Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah lelucon. "Tenang saja, Nak," katanya geli. "Saya tidak akan menghukum kalian berdua hanya karena masalah sepele itu."

Baekhyun agak tidak terima dengan ucapan Yunho yang barusan mengatakan kalau masalah perangnya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah masalah sepele. Apakah tindakan Chanyeol yang menyebarkan gosip gay dan selalu mengerjainya itu termasuk yang namanya "masalah sepele"?

 _Tidak, Yunho-saem. Itu adalah MASALAH BESAR dengan huruf kapital semua!_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi, kenapa Anda memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, berusaha mengalihkan kekesalan yang sempat muncul di hatinya.

"Kalian tahu Poems Party?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangakan mulutnya. Sebuah gagak imajiner seakan-akan sedang lewat di atas kepalanya.

 _What da—apa yang barusan dikatakan Yunho-saem?_

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan topik yang sedang diangkat Yunho, Chanyeol malah mengangguk-angguk paham. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya kalau jangkung sialan ini mengerti ucapan Yunho. Tapi, setelah Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, ia langsung menarik segala ketidakpercayaannya itu.

"Maksud Anda, festival puisi itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yunho langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Yap," katanya. "Poems Party akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekolah kita sudah memenangkan Poems Party selama enam tahun berturut-turut. Itu prestasi yang benar-benar mengangkat derajat kita di antara sekolah lainnya."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kebanggan luar biasa tercetak di wajah Yunho.

"Tapi, karena murid kebanggaan kami sudah lulus, kami kehilangan gelar itu selama dua tahun ini, sampai akhirnya kalian berdua datang..."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Yunho. "Jadi, Anda bermaksud untuk mengikutsertakan aku ke Poems Party itu?"

Bukannya Baekhyun alergi puisi atau bagaimana—malah ia sangat menghargai karya bahasa tersebut. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar buta soal puisi. Betul, deh. Waktu sekolah dasar dulu, ia pernah membuat satu puisi, dan semenjak itu Baekhyun jadi trauma membuat puisi gara-gara sekelas menertawakan puisinya. Bukan karena isi puisinya jelek atau bagaimana, tapi caranya membaca puisi itulah yang membuat orang terpingkal-pingkal.

Ugh, pokoknya itu adalah kenangan tersuram antara dirinya dengan puisi.

"Bukan kamu saja," Yunho menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, "tapi kalian berdua. Satu kelompok. **Bersama-sama.** "

Rahang bawah kedua pemuda itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Baekhyun ingat kalau ia pernah berdoa sungguh-sungguh supaya Tuhan menumpahkan karma kepada Chanyeol. Ia bahkan berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengintip majalah dewasa milik sepupunya, Daehyun, supaya doanya terkabulkan oleh Tuhan. Biasanya, doa orang baik dan tertindas kan selalu didengar Tuhan. Jadi, dengan jarang membaca majalah itu dan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi, Baekhyun berharap supaya Tuhan mau membuat Tuan Muda Chanyeol itu kena karma atas segala hal yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi...

...KENAPA JUSTRU SEMUANYA JADI SEMAKIN PARAH BEGINI?!

Begitu teganya Yunho-saem memasangkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol untuk sebuah perlombaan puisi yang kayaknya tidak penting-penting amat.

 _Why, God? Oh, why..._

Baekhyun yang terlalu syok saat itu akhirnya hanya bisa keluar dari ruangan Yunho ketika Yunho menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk ke kelas. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat mengangguk atau menggeleng dengan permintaan Yunho saking _blunt_ -nya.

Rasanya, Tuhan malah menjatuhkan karma padanya, bukan pada Chanyeol.

Dan kedepresian Baekhyun akhirnya dituangkannya dengan cara membolos kelas sehabis istirahat pertama dengan mengurung diri di dalam perpustakaan. Untung saja Ryeowook, sang penjaga perpustakaan, sudah kenal baik dengan Baekhyun, jadi mudah diajak kerjasama untuk tidak memberitahukan bolosnya Baekhyun ke guru-guru.

Ia berusaha untuk membaca sebaris kalimat di dalam novel Sherlock Holmes-nya, tapi entah mengapa selalu gagal lantaran sosok Chanyeol selalu membayangi pikiran Baekhyun setiap detik. Seolah-olah ia sedang mengantarkan sebuah pesan menjelang kematian pada Baekhyun.

 _"Ingatlah, Byun Baekhyun~ Kita akan terus bersama-sama karena lomba puisi ini~ HUAHAHAHA~"_

Baekhyun langsung meremat rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Untung saja ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan bukunya ke sembarang arah, karena kalau tidak, bisa habis dirinya dihajar Ryeowook.

"ARGH! Bisa gila aku!" kekinya.

"Gila kenapa?"

Suara ringan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin karena kekesalannya yang terlalu maksimal kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sampai tidak dapat fokus melihat sosok menyilaukan itu.

"Heunggg...," Baekhyun mendengking aneh, "...kamu siapa, ya?"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar sosok itu tertawa geli, kemudian ia meloncat dan duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun. Nah, dari jarak sedekat ini, barulah Baekhyun bisa mengenali wajahnya.

"Oh, astaga—" Baekhyun terkesiap, "—kau... Sehun... Oh Sehun...?"

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa. "Apakah gara-gara kamu sudah gila betulan, jadinya kamu tidak bisa mengenaliku?"

Entah karena dorongan apa, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menegakkan punggungnya dan merapikan dirinya, lalu tersenyum kikuk ke arah Sehun. "Ehm... yeah... maafkan aku, Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum adem. " _Slow down, Baek..._ "

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun kira Sehun memanggilnya " _babe_ ", tapi akal sehatnya cepat-cepat menampar imajinasinya yang sudah kelewatan itu.

 _Anak idiot. Itu "Baek", bukan "babe", moron!_ —kata akal sehatnya itu.

Tapi, kenapa Sehun hanya memanggilnya Baek? Bahkan mereka belum kenal sedekat itu...

"...hyun," lanjut Sehun tanpa diduga Baekhyun.

 _Nah, bahkan bukan hanya "Baek"! Tapi keseluruhan namamu! Jangan ge-er dulu, deh!_

Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan rona merah yang nyaris saja ditampilkannya. Sambil mendeham, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan kegugupannya itu dengan bertanya, "Hm, jadi, Sehun... kau juga sedang membolos?"

"Juga?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya menyeringai jahil. "Woahhh, ternyata kau sedang membolos, ya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan wajah memerah. "A-aku tidak...," ia berhenti sejenak, "Lah? Lantas kamu juga ngapain di sini? Kamu bolos, kan?"

"Ouh, sayang sekali aku sedang tidak membolos. Aku sedang melakukan misi rahasia."

Melihat Sehun yang mulai bertingkah sok misterius membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendecih. "Memangnya misi rahasia apa?"

"Yang namanya rahasia, berarti kau dan siapapun tidak boleh tahu," balas Sehun sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

 _You don't say,_ Baekhyun melengos malas. Apakah semua murid dari golongan satu semenyebalkan ini? Tidak Sehun, tidak Kyungsoo, tidak Chanyeol—ini yang paling utama...

Argh, lagi-lagi ia mengingat si Chanyeol sialan itu lagi!

"Tapi, karena berhubung mukamu kayak penasaran begitu, jadi, aku kasih tahu petunjuknya, deh," sambung Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ih, siapa yang penasaran—"

"Kamu mau tahu tidak?"

Baekhyun melengos lagi. "Kayaknya kalau aku bilang tidak, kamu juga bakalan kasih tahu, deh."

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Begini, Baekhyun-ah, aku sedang menjalani misi rahasia—"

"...ya, kamu sudah bilang tadi...," sela Baekhyun.

"—kalau aku harus mengistirahatkan diriku sejenak—"

"...mm-hmm..."

"—dari segala kegiatan pembelajaran ini..."

Ucapan terakhir Sehun membuat Baekhyun _blank_ untuk beberapa saat. Setelah mendengar suara " _klik_ " berulang kali di dalam otaknya, Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya dan memukul lengan atas Sehun berkali-kali.

"Itu sama saja kalau kau membolos, Sehun!" geramnya setelah sadar. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai lupa kalau yang sedang dipukulnya ini adalah murid golongan satu. Kalau ketahuan murid yang lain, bisa kena habis sehabis-habisnya deh Baekhyun.

Tapi, Sehun juga tidak mau menghindar. Malah, dengan gestur main-main, Sehun menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia membalas pukulan Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai melampiaskan emosinya, ia kembali berteriak, "Yach! Kenapa kau membalas pukulanku, hah?!"

Sehun menyengir, sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Ikut naluri."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan tegak lagi di tempatnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan, "Maaf, ya..."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Hm? Maaf kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk sesuatu di dada Sehun. "Kau... kan dari golongan satu, tapi malah aku memukulmu."

"Oh, tidak masalah, kok," jawab Sehun dengan ringan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Tersinggung, gitu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidaklah. Hanya pukulan sekecil itu saja," jawabnya santai. "Lagipula, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak peduli dengan golongan-golongan itu."

Sesaat Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terpana. "Wow," gumamnya. "Aku... baru kali ini menemukan murid golongan satu seperti ini selain Kyungsoo."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hm, _well_ , yang berpikiran terbuka seperti kalian berdua. Yang tidak terlalu terpaku dengan golongan-golongan itu."

Sehun langsung menyengir bangga. "Apakah itu berarti aku ini keren?"

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun cepat. "Tapi, kau aneh."

"Hei—!" protes Sehun yang buru-buru dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau aneh, tapi... aku suka itu..." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, membuat Sehun tertegun.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ke arah langit, tapi entah mengapa yang keluar adalah sosok albino ganteng itu. Sehingga Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan aneh.

Ini adalah jam istirahat kedua. Biasanya Baekhyun ke perpustakaan. Tapi, berhubung ia sudah _eneg_ ke perpustakaan selama tiga jam pelajaran berturut-turut, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menarik Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi untuk berdiskusi dari hati ke hati dengan Kyungsoo.

Hm, atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan "sesi curhat".

Yap, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membendung perasaannya setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tadi pagi itu. Dengan lancar dan detail, Baekhyun menceritakan tentang kejadiannya bersama Sehun hingga ke akar-akarnya. Ujung-ujungnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan satu kata.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, mengerucutkan bibir ke depan, lalu memukul lengan atas Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Yach! Kyungsoo-yah! Jadi, selama aku cerita panjang-lebar ini, yang bisa kau bilang cuman, 'Jadi?'?! Keterlaluan!"

"Ih, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu bercerita. Kamu sendiri yang nafsuan banget cerita tentang kamu dan si _whatever-his-name_ itu."

"Namanya Sehun. Oh-Se-Hun," eja Baekhyun pelan-pelan.

" _Whatever_ ," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya dengan cuek. "Jadi, ceritanya kamu ini suka dengan cowok ini?"

Baekhyun langsung melotot. "Tidak! Bukan suka!" bantahnya. "Tapi, lebih ke... emm, yeah... tertarik...?"

"Heol-_-" Kyungsoo melengos, "Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda lah!" sahut Baekhyun dengan bersemangat. Bahkan seperti ada api yang berkobar-kobar di belakangnya. "Kalau suka itu, aku mau dia jadi pacarku. Tentu saja tidak, karena aku ini bukan gay. Tapi aku ini lebih ke 'tertarik' karena aku suka dengan prinsipnya soal golongan itu. Dan lagipula, wajahnya menarik juga, sih."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Memang kalau bicara dengan Baekhyun sama saja seperti bicara dengan cermin. Apa yang kita bicarakan, pasti seolah Baekhyun akan membantah dan malah membeokan kembali apa yang barusan kita ucapkan. Capek.

"Terserah kamu saja, deh," lengos Kyungsoo dengan datar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah panik. "Eh, _by the way_ , Baek, aku tinggal sebentar dulu, ya. Mau ke toilet."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di halaman belakang itu. Baekhyun hanya mendesah capek. Untung saja ada pohon pinus yang rindang di sini, jadi Baekhyun bisa berbaring santai memutar balik lagi rekaman memorinya dengan Sehun, lalu menghirup oksigen yang dihasilkan pohon ini sepuas-puasnya.

Tapi, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, rupanya sejak tadi ada orang yang sudah mengintip dirinya dari balik pohon di seberang sana. Orang itu mendengarkan keseluruhan isi curhatan Baekhyun, membuat si pengintip itu tersenyum sangat culas.

Setelah teman Baekhyun itu meninggalkannya, lantas terlintas di pikiran orang itu: _"Kenapa aku tidak sekalian mengancamnya saja? Pasti akan menjadi lebih menarik."_ Makanya, orang itu dengan perlahan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya, masih tidak sadar dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Hm, jadi kau ini benar-benar menyukai Sehun?"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi saat bertatap mata dengan sumber suara yang mengejutkannya itu. Malah jantungnya semakin berdebar amat kencang—karena marah, tentunya.

"CHANYEOL!" teriaknya sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. "KAU MENGUPING, YA?!"

"Bisa tidak sih kamu tidak berteriak setiap kali bertemu denganku?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, berusaha bergaya (sok) keren.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Benar juga, sih. Selama ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat mengendalikan pita suaranya untuk tidak berteriak sekaliii saja. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Kehadiran Chanyeol di depan matanya itu selalu membuatnya ingin berteriak seperti Hulk yang sedang mengamuk tepat di depan mukanya. Kalau bisa, sampai wajah menyebalkan itu lepas dari tengkoraknya.

"Suka-suka aku!" semprot Baekhyun akhirnya. "Dan, ergh, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka pada Sehun!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tapi... tadi aku dengar, lho, kalau kamu bilang dia punya prinsip, terus ganteng, terus..."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyela. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku suka padanya, idiot!"

"Kalau kau mengagumi ketampanan seseorang, itu berarti kau suka padanya, dong. Berarti kau itu gay," ucap Chanyeol, tak mau kalah.

"Terus kalau ada cewek yang mengagumi wajah cewek yang cantik itu disebut lesbian, hah?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sambil menuding Chanyeol. "Pikiranmu terlalu sempit, Tuan Muda!"

"Siapa yang pikirannya sempit—"

"Ya, pikiranmu lah! Siapa lagi?!" potong Baekhyun lagi. "Tidak punya kaca di rumah, ya?! Tidak pernah belajar bahasa juga, ya?! Tidak tahu apa bedanya kata 'suka' dan 'tertarik', hah?!"

"Tapi, kata 'suka' dan 'tertarik' itu kan sama saja!"

"Menurutmu sama keluargamu saja!"

Chanyeol yang pengin meninju Baekhyun banget langsung menarik tangannya dari saku, lalu melipatnya di depan dada. "Aku yakin, temanmu tadi juga berpendapat sama denganku."

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Baekhyun. "Aku saja yang sahabatnya ini terkadang suka tidak tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo. Apalagi kamu yang bahkan tidak tahu namanya?!"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Tidak tahu apa yang mau dikatakannya lagi.

 _Sialan, apa yang mau kukatakan, nih?_ Chanyeol membatin dengan panik. Dan dengan cepat ia tahu bagaimana cara membalikkan kata-kata Baekhyun padanya.

" _Whatever_ , deh!" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi, yang jelas...," Chanyeol berpikir sejenak untuk meyakinkan dirinya, "...aku punya rekaman pengakuanmu yang suka pada Sehun..."

Suara berat Chanyeol itu langsung terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran Baekhyun seperti gema.

 _ **"Aku punya rekaman pengakuanmu yang suka pada Sehun..."**_

Berarti Chanyeol barusan merekam sesi curhatnya dengan Kyungsoo? M-m-merekamnya...? MEREKAMNYAAA...?!

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu menyodorkan tangannya, membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. "Beri padaku rekaman itu, dasar tukang intip!" perintahnya, walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia saja.

"Tidak mau," Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun maju selangkah. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan tinju yang berkali-kali tertunda sebelumnya. Ia ingin sekali menyarangkan tinju kesayangannya ini di pipi mulus pemuda tinggi itu.

Tapi, mendadak ia berhenti, mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun, tanpa diduga Chanyeol, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu ia menyeringai ringan. Bahkan Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol memberikan tanda tanya besar lewat ekspresinya. "Heol? Kenapa ketawa? Kau gila, huh?"

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tetap menyeringai culas. "Kau... pasti kau bohong tentang rekaman itu, kan?"

Seketika itu juga, badan Chanyeol menegang. _Sialan, dia tahu!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Dengan wajah mengeras, Chanyeol menjawab, "Heh? Buat apa aku berbohong padamu? Tidak guna."

Tapi, Baekhyun malah memberikan pandangan tak percaya, seolah mengatakan, _"Masa, sih?"_

Karena sudah kepalang basah ketahuan bohongnya, Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan kaku. "Ya, sudah, kalau tidak mau percaya."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasa pelipisnya berkedut jengkel ketika melihat Baekhyun masih saja mengangkat alis kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Karena itu, Chanyeol kembali mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebodo amat, deh!" serunya.

Baekhyun mempertahankan posisi itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah. "Tapi, omong-omong..."

"Ya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya dengan gelisah. "Yunho-saem serius dengan lomba puisi itu? Dan segala ancamannya itu?"

Ya, Yunho memang sempat mengancam mereka berdua kalau tidak mau mengikuti lomba itu. Ancaman pertama adalah ia akan menyusahkan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol dalam pendaftaran mereka ke perguruan tinggi. Ancaman kedua adalah mereka tidak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian akhir nanti.

"Kalau menurut pengalamanku, kalau Yunho-saem sudah tersenyum, itu tandanya dia memang benar-benar serius," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun langsung mendesah dan meremat rambutnya kuat-kuat. "Argh, kenapa aku harus terjebak di dalam bencana ini, sih?! Bersamamu pula! Argh..."

Chanyeol ikut berdecak sebal. "Ini salahmu, sih! Dasar golongan rendahan!" tuduhnya tiba-tiba.

"Kok salahku, sih?" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Karena sejak awal memang semuanya itu salah kamu!" bentak Chanyeol. "Mulai dari kamu menyenggolku sampai sekarang... Pokoknya itu salahmu!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin marah-marah lagi, tapi ia sadar kalau ia terus begini dengan Chanyeol, perdebatan mereka tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersikap dewasa saja dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyabarkan hati, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di atas rerumputan.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja, udik?" delik Chanyeol.

"Karena kalau aku bicara lagi, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita," jawab Baekhyun bijak.

Chanyeol langsung bersiul karena kagum dengan kebijaksanaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Tentu saja, ia bersiul dengan maksud main-main. "Wow, dapat pencerahan dari mana, petapa? Dari Sehun yang kau sebut ganteng itu, hah?" godanya.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam kepada Chanyeol. "Mati saja kau," desisnya.

Chanyeol tertawa jahat. "Jadi, bagaimana kita harus menyikapi masalah ini, petapa suci?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mendamprat Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi ia menahan diri untuk tetap sabar. "Heunggg...," ia mendengking aneh untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, "kurasa kita harus latihan untuk lomba itu. Tapi— _oh, God_ —aku sama sekali tidak jago baca puisi!"

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. "Tapi, kau bisa menyanyi, kan? Setidaknya Yunho-saem mengatakan itu tadi pagi."

"Bisa, sih," kata Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kita lagipula tidak membaca puisi, kok. Cuman menyanyikan puisi itu saja."

"Heunggg...," Baekhyun kembali mendengking, "memangnya puisi itu bisa dinyanyikan, ya?"

Chanyeol langsung menepuk dahinya. "Sudah miskin, golongan tiga, udik, gay, bodoh pula!" makinya. "Kamu ini tidak pernah dengar yang namanya musikalisasi puisi?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun cengo sejenak. " _M-musikasilasasi puisi?_ "

Chanyeol kembali menepuk dahinya. "Mu-si-ka-li-sa-si pu-i-si, bodoh," ejanya pelan-pelan.

"Oh," Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan santai. "Apa itu?"

"Astaga," Chanyeol berdecak tidak sabar. "Kau ini betul-betul buta puisi, ya?"

"Memang iya!" sahut Baekhyun setuju.

Chanyeol kembali berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Begini, udik, golongan rendahan yang buta puisi—"

"Ergh, bisa tidak sih kamu tidak menghinaku untuk sedetik saja! Kamu boleh menghinaku buta puisi—karena itu memang benar—tapi, jangan panggil aku udik atau golongan rendah lagi!" potong Baekhyun emosi.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. "—musikalisasi puisi itu adalah puisi yang dinyanyikan supaya orang yang mendengarnya bisa lebih memahami maksud puisi itu."

"Seperti lagu?"

"Iya," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi, yang ini tidak ada bagian refrain dan tidak boleh ada pengulangan."

"Maksudmu, kita hanya menyanyikan isi puisi itu secara gamblang tanpa ada tambahan atau diulang-ulang apapun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Tak percuma orang golongan tiga ini masuk di golongan itu. Otaknya cukup encer juga untuk memahami satu kali penjelasan.

"Jadi, kapan kita mau latihan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu, matanya menyipit. "Memangnya kita tidak bisa latihan sendiri-sendiri saja, ya? Aku tidak sudi latihan bareng sama kamu."

"Manusia idiot," maki Baekhyun. "Ya, bagaimana mau membuat _performance_ yang bagus kalau kita tidak punya _chemistry_ saat tampil nanti, hah?"

"Tidak perlu tampil. Aku akan memaksa Yunho-saem lagi untuk membatalkan penampilanku. Biar kau saja yang tampil sendirian," kata Chanyeol dengan santai. "Kalau bisa akan kuancam balik dia..."

"Dengan uang, gitu?" sela Baekhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memangnya dengan apa lagi? Aku yakin pasti dia akan menurutiku."

"Cuih!" Baekhyun mendecih. "Aku malah tidak yakin kalau Yunho-saem bisa disuap begitu. Dasar, orang kaya otak pendek! Selalu merasa uang itu adalah penyelesaian segala masalah!"

"Memang begitulah dunia sekarang, kan?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan rendah. "Kamu yang tidak punya uang sih tidak akan mengerti tentang ini."

Baekhyun menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Dasar payah! Dasar lemah! Bisanya cuman bersembunyi di balik kekayaan saja!" makinya. "Huh, tak kusangka orang sebesarmu bisa dikendalikan oleh uang yang ukurannya cuman, _well_ , tidak lebih besar dari buku tulisku."

Chanyeol ikut menggeram. "Akan kutunjukkan kalau Yunho-saem bisa disuap dengan uang!" tantangnya.

"Coba saja!" tantang Baekhyun balik. "Kalau tidak bisa, kita harus latihan di rumahku yang jelata ini. Kalau kau bisa, aku akan menjadi babumu selama seminggu. Bagaimana, hah?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan. " _Deal!_ "

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Akan kubuktikan si idiot gay itu kalau aku bisa menyuap Yunho-saem!" geram Chanyeol berulang kali setelah ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di halaman belakang sekolah.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan sepanjang lorong sekolah dengan wajah kacau. Kacau yang dimaksud adalah biasanya ia selalu berjalan sambil menebar senyumannya yang paling oke sampai-sampai yang melihatnya bisa meleleh, tapi kali ini ia berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk bete.

"Hei, Chanyeol—"

Saking betenya, bahkan sapaan dari Krystal, salah satu gadis tercantik di Jungshin pun diabaikannya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai juga di ruangan guru. Tanpa mengatakan "permisi" terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke arah pintu cokelat di ujung sana. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Terlihatlah Yunho yang duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya, seperti tadi pagi.

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan salam, tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Hm, biar kutebak dari langkah kakinya...," ujarnya. "Pasti kau adalah Park Chanyeol, kan?"

Chanyeol langsung menahan napasnya, terkesiap. _Gila, mistis banget!_

"I-iya, Pak," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

Yunho memutar kursinya, lalu menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Silakan duduk kalau begitu, Chanyeol."

Dengan gerakan ragu, Chanyeol langsung menempati kursi yang ada di hadapan Yunho. Dan seperti biasanya, ia tidak mau duduk di tempat duduk bekas Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang mau kau protes dengan saya?" tanya Yunho kemudian. "Atau... jangan-jangan kamu ingin mengiming-imingi saya dengan sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Gila, ini benar-benar mistis. Bagaimana bisa Yunho bisa menebak pikiran Chanyeol sebegitu mudahnya? Apakah ia hanya bercanda atau...

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Kalau Yunho tersenyum atau tertawa, itu tandanya ia serius. Tapi, kalau ia berwajah datar seperti sekarang...

 _Ini mah bercanda saja, Chanyeol!_ sorak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ehm, begini, Yunho-saem...," Chanyeol memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah, "...saya tidak bisa mengikuti Poems Party."

"Kenapa?" Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Karena...," Chanyeol mendesah berat, "...saya punya hubungan yang tidak baik dengan orang itu..."

" _Orang itu_? Siapa?"

"Byun... Baekhyun...?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menepuk tangannya sekali dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai Chanyeol nyaris saja meloncat dari tempat duduknya saking kagetnya. "Kalau hubungan kalian tidak baik, seharusnya lomba seperti ini membuat kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah hubungan kalian, kan. Saya tidak mau murid-murid saya berkelahi seperti ini...," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi, Yunho-saem," ujar Chanyeol, "serius deh, saya sama Baekhyun itu... sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

Tadinya, Chanyeol mau bilang kalau golongan satu dan golongan tiga itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Tapi, mau disemprot satu sekolahan apa dia kalau membocorkan sistem golongan itu masih dilakukan kepada kepala sekolah?

"Tidak ada harapan bagaimana?"

"Yah... begitu deh, Yunho-saem..."

Yunho mulai menyipitkan matanya, penuh kewaspadaan sekaligus kecurigaan yang membuat Chanyeol gugup di tempat.

 _What should I do...?_

Ingin segera lepas dari kegugupan ini, Chanyeol langsung mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja Yunho, lalu berkata dengan wajah serius, "Begini, Sonsengmin. Saya mau menawarkan sumbangan yang cukup besar ke sekolah ini karena perusahaan kami baru saja mengekspansi cabang ke distrik Gangnam. Sebagai gantinya, saya mau minta agar Yunho-saem mau membatalkan saya—"

Yunho langsung menyetop ucapan Chanyeol, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Maaf, Nak. Saya tidak bisa," katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu memutar kursinya dengan santai.

"T-tapi, Yunho-saem... Saya dengar kalau sekolah ini butuh—"

"Tetap tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ssi. Saya tidak bisa menerima iming-iming apapun dari kamu ataupun yang lainnya. Kalau perintah, itu perintah yang harus dijalankan."

"T-tapi..."

Yunho memutar kursinya, lalu menopang dagu. Sambil tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya ikut berbentuk segaris saja, ia kembali menyergah, "Saya rasa diskusi ini cukup sampai di sini. Kamu tahu kan pintu keluar ada di mana?"

Walaupun Yunho memang tersenyum, tapi itu tidak berarti aura menyeramkan tidak menguar di sekitarnya. Sambil menahan kengeriannya, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi, lalu membungkuk sekali. "Permisi, Pak," ucapnya kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari sana, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sial, baru kali ini ia merasa sekalah ini. Kalah yang sekalah-kalahnya. Kalah telak. Kalah apapun itu lah.

Dan yang memalukannya lagi, ia kalah taruhan dengan si udik Baekhyun itu.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Lalu, apa taruhannya tadi? Latihan di rumah si udik itu?

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Mana sudi ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah rakyat jelata? Tidak selevel banget. Bagaimana kalau rumahnya kecil? Berlumpur? Ada kandang ayamnya pula?

 _Ya, Tuhan—aku memilih mati..._

Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol tidak serius dengan kata-katanya barusan. Ia belum puas menuntaskan dendamnya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau mati cepat-cepat.

.

"Pffffftttt—"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh mendengar suara dengusan tawa yang tidak asing itu.

"Dilihat dari wajahnya sih, kayaknya kamu gagal kan menyuap Yunho-saem?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah paling angkuh yang belum pernah ditampilkannya.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal. "Sok tahu!"

"Lah, memang iya, kan? Sudah, akui saja kekalahanmu," Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau—kalah—taruhan—Tuan—Muda..."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun bernada mengejek itu. "ARGH! Iya, iya! Aku akan latihan di rumah udikmu yang busuk itu, golongan rendah!"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah. " _Well, well_. Besok, pulang sekolah, Rongdae-gil nomor enam. Jangan lupa, jangan telat, jangan merepotkan. Arasseo?" katanya jahil sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, lalu berlalu begitu saja seperti angin sebelum Chanyeol sempat bereaksi lagi.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol cuma bisa menggeram lagi seperti harimau kalah perang. _OH-MY-GOD_ —ini benar-benar membuatnya marah setengah mati...

Astaga—daripada ia stress sendiri, lebih baik ia mencoba mengambil hikmah dari kejadian ini, deh.

Mengunjungi rumah rakyat jelata? Mungkin ada keuntungannya juga. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah-rumah kecil. Mungkin dengan kedatangannya ke rumah kecil milik golongan tiga Baekhyun yang gay itu, ia bisa mengacak-acak rumah itu.

 _Yap, mengacak-acak rumah itu..._

Menyadari ide brilian tersebut, Chanyeol menyeringai licik. Di otaknya, sudah terbayang-bayang bagaimana menyenangkannya tidak sengaja merusak barang-barang di sana. Tidak peduli soal orang tuanya, yang penting tidak hanya mengacak-acak kehidupan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga bisa mengacak-acak rumahnya.

Mungkin terdengar cemen banget, kayak anak kecil, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting, Baekhyun bisa teracak-acak seutuhnya bak _scramble egg_ yang disukainya itu.

"Kalau bisa, lebih hancur lagi...," desis Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

xxx

 **THANKYOU buat reviewer yg kemarin:**

" **habyunnie25 ;** _Rnine21_ **; Baekhugs0420 ;** _sanyakie_ **; hunniehan ;** _Caramelyeol_ **; 48BemyLight"**

 **Pokoknya laf banget buat semua yg udah baca, review, fav, follow, maupun yg silent reader. Cacimaki, masukan, tambahan—silakan ditumpahkan di kotak Review ya^^**


End file.
